


Старые деревья умирают стоя

by AhsokaBonteri



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Best Friends, Bittersweet Ending, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Growing Old Together, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love, Old Friends, Peace, True Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 11:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16085258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhsokaBonteri/pseuds/AhsokaBonteri
Summary: Когда упорное отрицание приводит тебя в аккурат к тому, что ты отрицал.Ну разве Армитаж Хакс в этом признается?





	Старые деревья умирают стоя

**Author's Note:**

> Сольник про Армитажа Хакса, который так давно и так отчаянно был мне нужен.  
> Эта зарисовка слишком долго маячила на краешке моего сознания, и сегодня дооформилась окончательно.  
> Внимательно смотрим на предупреждения, но я вам обещаю - все будет хорошо.

Браслет на левой руке уныло пискнул, в очередной раз информируя его о том, что имплант нужно менять. 

_А то я не знаю!_

Армитаж поморщился, думая о том, что его голос звучит слишком язвительно даже внутри собственной головы. Мда, видел бы сейчас его Кайло…

Хакс рвано выдохнул, поморщился от резанувшей легкие боли и постарался распрямиться, встать, как раньше – спина прямая, плечи расправлены, ладони сцеплены в замок за спиной.

Чертов кашель начался раньше, чем он смог разогнуть до конца позвоночник. Надрывный, рваный звук заполнил небольшую обзорную платформу, и на какую-то долю секунды Армитажу показалось – вот и все – но спазм отступил, оставив лишь ноющую боль, желание расчесать до крови грудную клетку (желательно изнутри) и отвратительный привкус на языке.

Комлинк, спрятанный в кармане брюк, завибрировал, показывая новое сообщение, и еще одно, и еще… черт, похоже, его кто-то сдал.

\- Твоих манипуляторов дело? 

Хакс заломил бровь, неодобрительно покосившись на бело-оранжевого дроида. ВВ-8 выдал возмущенную трель и демонстративно откатился к другому краю платформы.

\- Ясно, – поморщился Армитаж, отключая противно зудящий комлинк и прикидывая, сколько у него осталось времени.

Проклятый браслет в очередной раз выдал мерзкий звук, и Армитаж мысленно про себя отметил: два часа до завершающей инъекции, а потом…

А что там, собственно, _потом_?

В последние годы своей жизни Кайло много говорил о Той Стороне, о природе Силы, о Космосе, Балансе и прочей метафорической ерунде. Армитаж с упорством маньяка гнул линию отрицания, слишком гордый, чтобы начать _верить_.

Рей, само собой, мужа всячески поддерживала, подшучивала над излишне прагматичным Хаксом и часто говорила:   
_  
Представь, попадешь ты в Бездну, а там тебя Дэмерон дожидается. Встречаетесь вы, а он и говорит: Армитаж, прости, но я скурил все твои сигареты!_

Кайло всегда с таких шуток ухмылялся, зараза, а Хакс лишь закатывал глаза и фыркал над хромоногим, по его мнению, чувством юмора четы Соло-Ренов.

Дэмерон…

Чертов _Кудряшка_ имел наглость покинуть этот мир самым первым. Все они тогда страшно переживали и злились – такая нелепая, казалось бы, смерть. Он умер от потери крови, когда полубезумный парнишка с криками «Предатель!» кинулся на него на рыночной площади столицы Куривы. Вечный партизан и борец за свободу По Дэмерон погиб от рук радикала и борца за независимость Куривы. 

О да, у Галактики определенно _юмор_ отдает всеми оттенками черного.

Неугомонный По в те годы был уже не молод, но если бы не чертов нож да разрыв селезенки, кто знает, может ВВ-8 до сих пор катался бы сейчас за ним, а не следовал бело-оранжевой тенью за Армитажем.

~~FN-21…~~ Финн был следующим. И если Хаксу было, в общем-то, плевать на бывшего штурмовика чуть больше, чем на его пассию, он искренне переживал за Рей. После того, как ей сообщили, она слегла на неделю, а у Кайло за те дни прибавилось седых волос на голове (а это при условии, что поседел Рен позже их всех, даже Рей). 

Когда не стало Роуз, Рей медитировала, наверное, целый месяц, да так, что весь Храм ходил ходуном, а ее супруг всерьез подумывал о том, чтобы объявить падаванам Нового Ордена внеочередные каникулы.

А потом заболел Дофельд. Он сгорел буквально за два месяца. Кайло был готов тогда поклясться, что никогда прежде не видел Армитажа таким бледным, как в день похорон Митаки.

Фазма оборвала свою жизнь сама, как только ей поставили диагноз, не предвещающий ничего хорошего, кроме бесконечной боли, агонии и медленного угасания и тела, и сознания. Она пустила себе пулю в лоб, предварительно завершив все дела, дописав все отчеты, оставив рекомендации и методические указания по тренировкам кадетов Новой Академии.

Вселенная, подарившая мирам далекой Галактики поколение этих удивительных людей, забирала свое. Принимала их обратно в объятия _Силы_ , как говорили Соло-Рены, а Армитаж злился, тыкая их носом в собственную философию.

_\- Вернуться ведь могут только адепты? Только через Силу? – шипел Хакс. – Вряд ли на Той Стороне есть место обычным людям._  
\- Вернуться не может никто, – спокойно отвечал ему Кайло.  
\- Но мы никогда не будем одиноки, и снова встретимся, – улыбалась Рей, поправляя седые косы, которые она со временем научилась складывать в сложные альдераанские прически. – Или ты надеешься легко от нас отделаться? 

Признаться, глубоко в душе он и правда надеялся на… _покой_. Настоящий, тот самый, о котором рассуждали Кайло и Рей. Они много говорили о прощении, о наказании, о том, что каждому из них воздастся. 

Армитаж не питал иллюзий и знал, если Ад существует, то для него там вполне могла бы найтись комнатка, котел, дыба или какая-нибудь переполненная безграмотными бездарями грязная площадь. Аллегорий можно было найти массу, и к старости он стал ловить себя на мыслях о возможном _после_.

Боже, какая непозволительная слабость для несгибаемого, упрямого Хакса.

Когда любимая женщина покинула его, Армитаж долго был безутешен, но старался держать лицо и быть во всем опорой для дочери, хотя она уже и была взрослой замужней женщиной, мастером джедаем и просто сильной личностью. 

\- Ты правда думал, что я не узнаю?

Хакс выдохнул, оборачиваясь и стараясь улыбнуться, хотя игнорировать скапливающуюся огненным шаром в груди боль было все сложнее.

\- Я думал, у Сената в самом разгаре очередное чтение бесчеловечных законов. – Армитажу хотелось верить, что его голос звучит бодро.  
\- Реформа здравоохранения сама себя не примет, – фыркнул его собеседник, широким шагом подходя ближе и становясь с Хаксом рядом, опираясь затянутыми в черные перчатки ладонями о перила смотровой платформы.

Далеко внизу суетились дроиды, прорабы и инженеры. Кореллианская верфь, запущенная после Великого Объединения, была детищем Кайло Рена и Армитажа Хакса. Заводы и цеха сборки были восстановлены и модернизированы, созданы новые рабочие места, профсоюзы. Кореллия будто родилась заново, и это бесконечно радовало Рена, он даже скрывать не пытался, что данное дело – _личное_.

Так было до самого последнего дня, до самого последнего его вздоха, который он совершил, кстати, здесь же – на этой планете, в гетто которой когда-то его отец воровал все, что плохо лежит, чтобы выжить.

\- Как удачно ты завел тему о здравоохранении, Бен, – ухмыльнулся Армитаж, наклоняя голову и глядя на внука слегка исподлобья.

Молодой человек нервно дернул острым подбородком и заправил за ухо выбившуюся от ветра прядь черных как смоль волос. Внешне он был точной копией одного из своих знаменитых дедушек, даже глаза и те были такие же темные и бездонные, как у Кайло Рена. Но в остальном…

\- Мама _в ярости_ , – удовлетворенно протянул Бен.  
\- О, так вот кто изводил мой комлинк. 

Внук кинул на деда хмурый взгляд, и Армитаж перестал деланно улыбаться, становясь серьезным.

\- Мой организм перестал реагировать на лекарства. – напрямую заявил Хакс. – Будь твоя мать здесь, она бы погнала меня на операцию, заставила бы лечь под аппараты, и черт знает, что еще.  
\- Думаешь, я не заставлю?  
\- Ну, мы все еще стоим здесь и дышим не самым свежим воздухом.

Бен тяжело выдохнул и, запустив руку во внутренний карман своих сложных сенаторских одежд, извлек оттуда … _пачку сигарет_. Поколебавшись секунду, молодой человек протянул пачку Армитажу и следом достал зажигалку.

\- Бабушка Рей мне их дала. – Голос Бена вдруг предательски дрогнул. – Два года назад. Сказала, что когда ты будешь готов, я пойму. И просила передать привет. И еще просила сказать, что они уже заждались.

Старые пальцы слегка дрожали, а на все еще ясных голубовато-зеленых глазах навернулись слезы. 

\- Ждут, значит. – Губы Армитажа тронула легкая улыбка. 

Рей слилась с Силой, когда поняла, что пришло ее время. Она ненадолго пережила своего мужа. К тому времени их дети и внуки выросли, были хорошо устроены в жизни, Галактика переживала мирные времена, а упрямый Хакс все еще демонстративно отказывался верить.

Рей тогда что-то шепнула его дочери, своей любимой невестке, а та лишь звонко рассмеялась и, покосившись на отца, покачала головой.

\- Дед, как думаешь, а есть ли там что-то? _После_? 

Бен был смущен, что было для него крайней редкостью. Сенатора Соло выбить из колеи было невозможно, и это знали абсолютно все. Его сравнивали и с Падме Амидалой, и с Леей Органой, говоря, что он точно унаследовал их гены.

Армитаж никогда не признавался себе, но из всех внуков Бен был его любимчиком. И не потому, что он был единственным, кто не унаследовал чувствительность _Скайуокеров_ к треклятой _Силе_ , а потому, что был прагматиком, обладал железной силой воли, слыл умным и очень сообразительным, но не лишенным чувства меры человеком. Меры абсолютно во всем, не стремился делить мир на черное и белое, не закрывал глаза на неудобную правду и, совершая ошибки, никогда не пытался перевалить груз вины на чьи-то плечи. 

Браслет на левой руке Хакса жалобно пискнул в последний раз. У него оставался час, не более того. Да, без стимуляторов и обезболивающих будет не весело, но он не один сегодня.

И вдруг Хакс с поразительной, кристальной ясностью понял, что его тотальное, злое одиночество было погребено много-много лет назад, и он вообще-то прожил _счастливую_ жизнь, создал семью, в которой его любили, завел друзей, хоть никогда вслух и не смел произнести этого слова.

Старые пальцы некогда чертовски красивых рук хорошо помнили, как пользоваться старомодной зажигалкой и держать сигарету.

_Моя последняя сигарета. Хах, это даже миленько._

Даже проклятый кашель и острая боль не смогли подпортить ему этого запретного удовольствия. 

Бен рассказывал деду о последних заседаниях, когда Армитаж вдруг спросил:  
\- А что там с той милой леди? Сенатор от Ондерона?..  
\- От Раксуса, – быстро поправил Бен и тут же слегка покраснел. – Или ты о чем?  
\- Именно об этом.

Соло одернул рукава и нахмурился.

\- Это не так просто, как ты думаешь, дед. Я не могу просто так взять и…  
\- Серьезно? – почти рассмеялся Армитаж. – Разве глупые импульсивные поступки это не то, что делают все мужчины Соло?

Бен улыбнулся.

\- Намекаешь на прадеда Хана, деда Бена и отца?  
\- Намекаю? Я? Ни в коем случае.

В ярких глазах внука отражались бликами отсветы от клонившегося к закату солнца.

\- Дедушка. Я…  
\- Брось! Не нужно предаваться унынию, Бен. Это ведь еще не конец.  
\- О, так ты _уверовал_?

Армитаж скользнул взглядом по блестящей части собирающегося на верфях звездного крейсера. То ли дело было в странном преломлении солнечных лучей, то ли уставшее сознание посылало его взору галлюцинации, но на секунду Хаксу померещились фигуры всех тех, кто ушел раньше него.

\- Знаешь, Бен, – умиротворенно улыбнулся Армитаж. – Если _там_ , неважно _где_ , будут твои бабушки и дед, мне этого будет достаточно.

Силы стремительно покидали его, и в какой-то момент Хакс испугался, что упадет, колени предательски подогнулись, но Бен успел поймать его и придержать под руки.

\- Не на коленях, – прошептал Армитаж. – Старые деревья умирают стоя.

Бен, закусывая губу, лишь кивнул. Счет шел на минуты, от звуков рваного дыхания было жутко, и в то же самое время Бен понимал, _почему_ все именно так.

Яркие лучи закатного солнца странным образом превратились в лунную дорогу, змейкой бегущую среди звезд. То тут, то там вырисовывались величественные арки, на некоторых из них Армитаж с удивлением узнал изображение лот-волка.

\- А ты был горяч в свои тридцать! – даже смерть не смогла стереть с лица По Дэмерона наглой ухмылки. – Смотри-ка, я и запамятовал, какими огненно-рыжими были твои волосы. Кстати, как там мой дроид?

Они _все_ были здесь, они ждали и радовались встрече.

\- Я не очень понимаю физику процесса, так что потрудитесь объяснить. – Армитаж, не пряча самодовольную улыбку, обвел рукою... космос?  
\- Ну и зануда! – в унисон протянули Кайло и Рей.

_Она_ подошла к Армитажу и протянула ему руку. Господи, какое же это _счастье_ – вновь касаться ее ладони, пусть и не по-настоящему.

А быть может, это самое настоящее, что вообще когда-либо с ним случалось?

Так много вопросов. Так много ответов ждет впереди. 

И времени на разгадку всех тайн Вселенной – вечность.

Одна звезда погасла, и тут же родилась другая. Сменилось поколение, колесо провернулось, настал новый день.


End file.
